


Kaitlyn x Mark hot sexy xxx smut time

by yutaseieki



Category: Kaitlyn - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hot Chocolate, Magic, Worms, cummies, disabled bathroom, hot sexy fuckies xxx, magic worms, massive schlong, subway $5 foot long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaseieki/pseuds/yutaseieki
Summary: Mark and Kaitlyn get it on in a disabled bathroom.





	Kaitlyn x Mark hot sexy xxx smut time

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM SO SORRY I KNOW I HAVENT WRITTEN ANYTHING FOR MY O T H E R FICS BUT IM ON A CALL WITH A FRIEND RN AND THIS HAPPENED WHILE WE WERE LEADING A BOY ON WITH MAGIC WORM PHOTOS XX

Kaitlyn cried as the large man with a fat ass dragged her into the disabled toilets. Her $5 footlong inside her pants was starting to thicken up at the thought of surprising this man. He slammed the door shut and pushed her down onto the floor.

"My name is Mark, but you can call me Papa Mark. I'm gonna fuck you now babe." Kaitlyn smirks as she laughs and unzips her own pants. Mark stares down at her, unsure of what's going on. Kaitlyn pulls out her massive footlong subway sub, which is just four magic worms stitched together. 

"Come on, Papa Mark, bitch bastard, I'm gonna fuck  _you_ now, rat." Kaitlyn stuck her worms into Mark's ass, and she whined out at the feeling of her worms being coated in Mark Juice. Mark suddenly moans and squirts his cummies all over the toilet floor, and Kaitlyn's worm juice squirts into his ass.

"That was hot yeehaw, wanna come to Bunnings for a snag? On me." Kaitlyn says, and drags Mark out of the disabled bathrooms, forgetting to tuck her worm lads away, not caring about the forty small and disabled children waiting in the line.

"Sure worm daddy."


End file.
